Gangsta's Paradise
by Pale-Darkness
Summary: In this 6th Chapter we show light on Inuyasha's past and the First Lady of Midoriko.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome: You know, pale-darkness, you need to write about other animes.

Me: I know, but you're the coolest. totally sucking up

Kagome:....You can do a few more if you want. likes sucking up

Inu: Told, ya Kagome.

Me: I said she was, not you peabrain.

Inu: I'm not a peabrain.

Me: Sorry, you're right, that's an insult to peabrains

Inu: AARRRGGGGHHHH

Me: Oh, boohoo. Go get a cappuccino or something and stop annoying me.

Inu: WHY YOU...

Me: evil glare DON'T MAKE ME USE THE WORD!

Inu: shuts up

**Welcome to the Hood**

Softly, Kagome rubbed her fingers together as she sat on the train. It was freezing outside and her luggage was on the seat next to her full of memories and items. As she rode on the rocky train, feeling ill, she remembered the talk with Mrs. Harrison. Closing her eyes, she could still smell the smoke from her office. " Kagome Higurashi, you are quite lucky to have found foster parents so soon. I want you to meet your new father and mother. Mr. Poplar and Mrs. Poplar," said Mrs. Harrison, the long cigarette dangling from her mouth as she talked. Turning, Kagome saw the couple, they seemed happy. Mr. Poplar thin and lanky in a tweed suit, while Mrs. Poplar stood in a blue skirt with a purple jacket and blue t-shirt, her stomach slightly bulging where the shirt met skirt. Then it faded, and she returned to the rocky train leading her to her new home. ' New York,' she thought rubbing her cold nose and looking at the fallen leaves outside.

A few hours later the train jerked to a stop, waking her from a nap. Quickly she grabbed her two suitcases after pulling a large duffel bag over her right shoulder. People shoved and one seemed to grab before getting pulled in the wave. Soon, she found herself shoving others, trying to find a way out when suddenly bright lights awoke her and she saw they were in the subway. For a moment, she stood, suddenly scared of the unknown and felt a sense of abandonment like when her real parents had gone. Suddenly," Kagome! OVER HERE!" screamed a woman and man as she turned towards the train. Looking for the voices, she saw the couple, who seemed less dressy. He wore pants and a paint-stained sweater while she ran in a pair of slacks and a knit sweater. " Mr. and Mrs. Poplar," said Kagome smiling as the woman hugged her. " Ah, Kagome, come. Harold, take her suitcases...here dear, give me the bag," she said lifting the duffel bag, dramatizing a grunt and moaning," Geez, what are in these bags? Weights?" ( Actually, this year when I visited family I did put weights in my luggage ****hehe so I could get stronger for my karate class) Following behind eagerly to have a road in life, a path, Kagome smiled putting her hands into the blue hoodie.

" So, Kagome. Are you ready to enter the last year of highschool?" asked Harold, looking in the rearview mirror at her. " Not really, but I'll make it," Kagome said cheerily. Outside the quiet, warm Durango were cars honking and people rolling down their truck windows to swear. " You'll be going to the public school, Kagome. We couldn't afford adopting you and sending you to a private school, sorry," said Mrs. Poplar gently. Fear crept into her as she realized why Mrs. Poplar sounded worried. " Don't worry, I'm sure its nice," Kagome said, almost more to herself than to them. Turning slowly, Harold pulled off the interstate towards home.

" Welcome, Kagome," said Harold lifting the suitcases and closing the trunk after Kagome grabbed the last bag. Ahead, Mrs. Poplar put a key in the door to their house. The house was a light yellow with green trimming and white door and garage. As she struggled the door opened revealing a nice, but messy house. The television was on the News and papers lay about the couch. " Harold, why don't you take the bags to the room while I show her around," said Mrs. Poplar taking off her heels. As he nodded he walked upstairs saying," Christi, don't forget to show her the garage." So, Kagome got the tour of the house and was shown were foods and necessities like toilet paper were kept in the garage.

As they walked inside Harold grabbed the cordless phone saying, " Yeah, two medium pizzas for 176 Victorian Lane." Smiling, and nodding her head, Christi walked up the stairs nodding towards Kagome, indicating to follow her. Upstairs Kagome followed to a green door, which Christi proudly opened. Inside Kagome stood, awed at the room she found. A cloud bed awaited her on the right side, large window, a desk near the door at the foot of her bed holding a computer, and mahogany dresser and closet on the right. There, by the desk sat her things, and turning to hug Christi she said," Mrs. Poplar, I'm going to unpack, if its alright." Christi nodded and left downstairs. Unpacking her things she smiled and even looked on her new computer before taking off her hoodie revealing a smiley face t-shirt and jeans. Walking down the staircase she felt happy until...

" What the & Harold! I told you to get the cheap computer, but no! YOU &8#ing have to give that brat a new one! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I'LL HAVE TO WORK NOW!" screamed a crazy woman who Kagome's mind couldn't register until she heard," But, Christi, what if this is our only chance for a child..." "WHO WHINED ABOUT ADOPTING! I WOULDN'T CARE IF WE DIDN'T HAVE CHILDREN!" screamed Christi. Scared, Kagome walked upstairs quietly like a rat seeing a cat who didn't notice him, yet. Then she went into her new room and turned on the computer, before quickly shutting it off, remembering what Christi had said. So, she waited.

" Kagome, dear, dinner is here," shouted Christi sounding normal, oblivious that Kagome might have heard. Trying on a fake smile in the mirror, Kagome jogged downstairs, smelling the pizza feeling a little happier. Harold seemed quieter as Christi rambled on about work and family to her. Once Kagome finished she headed upstairs to take a shower and sleep, a lump in her stomach like a rock.

" WAKE UP!" shouted Christi, although, this wasn't yesterday's crazy voice, instead just her louder nice voice. Feeling weird in a new bed she woke and dressed in a large black hoodie and blue jeans that bagged around her white sneakers. Grudgingly she brushed her hair and teeth after eating Frosted Flakes with Harold since Christi had left for work already. " Mr. Poplar, how am I going to school?" she asked staring as he stared outside the window at the cloudy sky. " I'll drive you in the Buick," he said finishing his bowl and leaving. Hurriedly, Kagome followed picking up her backpack.

" Miss Higurashi, or is it Poplar?" asked the principal eyeing his new student. " Um, Mr. Poplar, can I stay Higurashi?" Kagome asked and he nodded, smiling," Don't worry we didn't change your last name." "Well, Higurashi, nice to meet you. Here's a map of the school, a schedule, and an agenda. Your locker is 412, and combination is 4-16-8. Have any trouble, come to my office," he said leaning back in his metal chair. Nodding, Kagome stood as Harold did, walking out of the office into the quiet hallways. " Well, Kagome, see you," he said smiling. She smiled back walking down the endless hallway.

After school she sat on the bench after school, waiting for Harold feeling alone. Luckily, during fourth hour she had gotten hot enough to take her hoodie off, because a Mexican girl had gotten mad at her for 'taking' her Biology lab partner and spilled a whole bottle of iodine on her white t-shirt. Then, happily she returned the hoodie onto her before fifth hour. Suddenly a tall, muscled guy sat near her. " Hey, Kikyo. I got two hundreds, will you do it now?" he asked quietly. Shocked Kagome asked," What?" "Ya know," he commented, noticing her look and opening his mouth, signaling with his finger. "WHAT?" she screamed jumping up. He glared before shoving her against the bench, slamming her back on it. ' What is he doing?' she thought as he glared. " Leave me alone!" she screamed and tried to shove him before he leaned in for a kiss.

" What the..." started the man before being shove aside. Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs before seeing another boy behind him. His hair was pulled into a long, silver ponytail, gold eyes calculating her. Then she noticed his baggy pants with chains and the black hoodie, but before she started to plea he walked off, as if she wasn't worth his time. Suddenly, the familiar red Durango pulled up to the bench, Christi jumping out, seeming worried and scared shouting," Oh my god, Kagome...you won't believe it! Its Harold...he...he" Soon she was shaking and crying saying," The Buick...its brakes failed...he...he's...gone..." Kagome began crying, too. Those tears were for something worth tears, unlike her grim future full of unwanted ones.

One Month Later

Once again, Kagome had moved in. Now, instead she lived in a shack-like apartment with Christi and her boyfriend Leo. He disgusted her, with his non-stop smoking, drinking and laziness. Christi soon became just like him, too lost in depression to worry about herself and Kagome. Leo leered at Kagome often and Kagome worried until one day Christi called saying she had been fired, and now Leo needed a job while she stayed home. Suddenly he became furious calling her names and then leaving to the nearby bar. After an hour Christi was home as was he, with bottles of liquor. This was the first time it happened.

Both were in a drunken stupor as Christi chugged another bottle, swaying. Then she had thrown a bottle, cutting into Kagome's cheek. Leo had followed by punching her saying," See, sweetie. She killed your love and ours..." Christi began crying and then joined Leo. Afraid, Kagome put her arms up, trying to shield herself. The blows wouldn't stop until they decided, she found out. Then after a few more hits, it stopped and the two were off in their bedroom doing something she didn't care to hear. Holding the tears she went into their 'backyard' that was nothing more than a place for trash and snow. Then she let the tears go. They almost seemed to freeze on her face, and she could barely notice the chilly breeze hitting her pajama pant and t-shirt clad body. When she did, she wished she could fly with the wind, away and no fear of pain. That's when she heard someone say," Are you new?"

Coming out of her emotional wall of pain, Kagome looked to see a girl in a long gray coat standing by her back gate. The girl was tall, and had her brown hair pulled into a ponytail high, with pink streaks of eye shadow. " My name is Sango, I live around here...in what they affectionately call the 'hood'. Seems you're new. So what'd they do to you?" she asked leaning against the fence. Sighing, Kagome asked taking a breath," Who?" " The gang. There is Gurus, Vincent, Catzilla, Iguana, and my one friend is a leader of Midoriko, so they couldn't have been it," she said dropping her fingers after naming each one. " No one has spoke to me around here," Kagome said wiping her face, carefully. " Then, why..." suddenly Sango nodded in understanding. " Well, while THEY do whatever, come with me. Don't worry, I just want to dress ya up like a dolly and take you were I work," said Sango smiling gently. For a moment, Kagome wanted to say no, before realizing her other choice was in there, in the apartment. Then, nodding slowly she followed her, shivering. " One, thing I want you to know. Watch out for Naraku's gang. Actually, he's a pimp with guards and women who can kick ass besides being his herd," she commented. " And, if you ever need help go to were I work, or say Inuyasha. He'll come," Sango said as she slowed down. " He?" asked Kagome. " Yep, he may be leader of Midoriko, but he watches us girls, except for one he watches real close," Sango said frowning before saying," Anyway, this is my place." Up ahead was a look-alike to Kagome's, but inside was completely different, full of lemony smells and cleaned counters. Sango disappeared into what Kagome guessed was the bedroom before coming out and dropping a sleeping bag on the couch. " I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me, if you want. Besides, I don't think they'd care, either. Are you still in highschool?" asked Sango staring at her. " Yeah, I'm seventeen," said Kagome a little worried. " Oh, I'm twenty. Even though you're a little young, I think they'll allow you in Club Dionysus. I'm a dancer there...NOT LIKE THAT!" shouted Sango seeing Kagome's look. " I dance in a cage hanging from the ceiling or on stage...depends...with other girls. Would you like to?" she asked Kagome. Kagome's eyes went wide before Sango said," Just kidding, don't want to lie to Fluffy and have Rin do more emotional trust work." "Still...I don't want to leave you...how about you come and dance there? I'll get you in for free," Sango said smiling. " I don't...have anything..." Kagome said pulling at her Garfield t-shirt. " Pssh. That's easy," Sango said running back to her room.

" There!" shouted a satisfied Sango. Kagome stared at her reflection amazed. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun that refused to loosen, her red long bell-sleeved shirt clung tightly, and black baggy pants hung loosely, not to mention the golden small hoops in her ears and a necklace with a demonic angel on it. Lastly, was her lip gloss and black eye shadow. " What about you?" asked Kagome, which Sango opened her trench coat, revealing a red and black leather cat suit. Kagome's eyes became saucers to which Sango giggled before cussing saying," Come on, I'm already late."

" I'm scared," Kagome admitted looking at the tall club that echoed with noise. 'Club Dionysus' was etched into the front jaggedly. Outside it was shabby and inside she was told, held the best bar, dance floor, and music, not to mention dancers. (hehe) " I'll have Rin take care of you," Sango said walking up to the guard with a nametag saying, ' I don't bite...hard." "Kouga, open up," Sango said flashing her id. He turned to Kagome," Hmm...I guess she can go...she ain't like that Kikyo slut. Nice meetin' ya little lady." Then he winked, before allowing them to pass through.

Inside Kagome realized Sango had lied. Sango had underestimated it. The club bounced with music, calling to everyone to dance, and although Kagome say the Mexican girl, Ginger, she was happy. Suddenly, Sango grabbed her hand pulling her through the crowd until another man grabbed her wrist. She went," Oww!" when they jerked her. " Kikyo, what are you doing here?" asked the familiar boy. " Inuyasha, leave her be. This isn't Kikyo, this is Kagome!" shouted Sango over the music. He stared a moment, and she looked into his eyes that were emotional. Then he left, allowing Sango to lead her into the office.

Inside Sango walked through the short hallway of white to a wooden door and pushed it open, quickly turning around saying, " Oh, sorry boss." Kagome, secretily peered over Sango's blushing face to see a young woman in a man's lap kissing him. He frowned, his feminine features angry as his white hair touched the floor underneath the desk chair. The young woman with brown hair pecked his nose with a kiss and giggle before jumping down, and straightening her yellow dress. "Um, boss. I was wondering if my...relative could stay here. And if Rin could show her around," Sango said turning to face him again. " Fine," he commented coolly, letting go of Rin's right hand as she walked forward towards the 'relative'. "But, if she gets into any trouble here, I'll feed her to Naraku."

That's all folks REVIEW!!! Please...I'll give you...a cherry sundae...an autograph...um...a picture of Inuyasha naked?

Inuyasha: WHAT!!!!!!!

Me: Don't worry, it's of when you were a kid...man, you still aren't that small are you?....HEY GIVE ME THE PICTURE BACK!

blushing Inuyasha Inu: NO #&ING WAY!

ME: GIVE IT TO ME! bites his hand

Inu: NO! bites me

Me: SIT!!!!

Inu: oof!  
Me: grab picture Hah! I win!


	2. Dionysus

Chapter 2: Dionysus

Kagome followed Rin onto the dance floor, feeling self-conscious of the fact she couldn't dance well. Slowly she bounced up and down, left to right, started to shake her..um..stuff and got into the music. Rin seemed to absorb the waves radiating from the music as well. Looking up Kagome saw Sango, whom had changed from her cat suit. She wore a tan bikini suit, rubies adorning her wrists, ankles, and neck with a thin sheet of see-through material draped around her waist. Men watched her dance, especially the deejay who scratched every so often before switching to 'Baby Got Back'. The crowd laughed at this every performance song before returning to their dance partners. Rin had floated away Kagome guessed when suddenly a tall, tan man with spiky black hair stood in front of her. He began to dance with her, and she enjoyed it…until he pulled her closer. Suddenly he became forceful and she tried to push him off when he snapped. His anger caused him to punch her in the stomach for refusing him. Women screamed, but quieted. This was Naraku, he could have any girl he wanted. Kagome kicked him in the…um…long-duck-dong before running away and up to the bar, hiding by the deejay.

"Are you Kagome?" he asked, black ponytail bobbing slightly as he adjusted his hold on his earphones.

"Why?" she eyed him eerily before glancing back at the approaching danger.

"Go behind me and into the dancers' changing room."

"Thanks," she whispered looking at him gratefully as he smirked a playboy smile at her.

She ran into the back and found a girl…similar to her.

"No, Inuyasha. It's over, Naraku is making me his number one girl," the clone argued with…what was his name?...Inuyasha?

He growled, "Kikyo, you told me it was over, that you were no longer working for him."

She turned, her leather dominatrix suit squeaking as she screamed at him, "Inuyasha, get the hell over it! You were the greatest in bed, but Naraku has a job with endless money for me!" Seething she said, "Besides, I will get out of this shit hole alive, which I can't say for you!"

"What is that suppose to mean!"

Kagome quickly wished she could hide somewhere.

"Inuyasha, look at yourself! Do you honestly think someone would give you a job in the world? Besides you're a natural gangster, leader of Midoriko. Are you telling me you would desert the gang?"

"Would you stay with me," he asked, almost as if quitting it would make her stay. It was a bit pathetic for a gangster like him to beg a dancer.

"No," Kikyo responded coolly, then walked out of the room swishing her butt like a seductress. Kagome saw her look and shivered as the woman shoved the door and slammed it behind her. Inuyasha glared at the intruder that had been listening and he grabbed her wrists, placing them above her head.

Growling he said, "I don't give a damn who the hell you are, but leave us alone. Or I'll make you pay."

Kagome looked at him with a sad face of hopelessness, "Go ahead, end my misery. What am I worth in this life of pain." She almost said more, but stopped herself, he didn't need to know her problems. Quickly as he seemed surprised she shoved him off, and faced a worried Sango.

"Kagome are you all right? I saw Naraku hit you!"

"I'm fine, besides I've felt worse," Kagome remarked forgetting about Inuyasha.

"Maybe you should come with me. I could leave early tonight…"

"Don't. I can walk myself home, but thanks."

"I don't want you to go home, go to my house."

"But…"

"No 'buts' about it. You're going to my house!" Sango shouted pointing a scolding finger at Kagome. Kagome succumbed and nodded, turning to go.

"Hold your horses! Inuyasha, make sure she gets to my house," ordered Sango shoving the leader towards Kagome. He didn't even growl, his head down as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her like a rag doll through the club. She winced, but didn't say anything about the bruise on her arm. They were quiet the rest of the way to Sango's. He didn't check to make sure she was okay before leaving which she didn't care. (she did) Then she climbed inside, and passed out on the couch, too exhausted to do anything else.

He stood outside on a tree watching her. She had not been afraid of him. She had wanted him to kill her. He had felt her wince and knew something was wrong with her. Yet, she was happy and normal with Sango. Quietly he slipped out of the tree and sat on the doorsteps, being a guardian for the night.

The next morning Kagome woke up and found Sango making bacon and eggs for breakfast, the sickening yet tantalizing scent of bacon wafted in the air towards Kagome whom woke up rubbing her hurting head. Sango looked up as she placed two old, worn and chipped plates on a fake wood table.

"Good morning, Bear," teased Sango, pouring Minute Maid orange juice into two brown, wavy patterned glasses.

"Bear?" yawned Kagome, than realized she had school today, "Oh my god! I have school today! My parents will freak!"

"Don't worry it's only six-thirty, I'll walk you to school. Have some food, made my Chef Sangodee," Sango said sitting down at the table, her lawn chair creaking. Unlike last night, Sango now wore a large red hoodie, sleeves pushed up to reveal tight muscles and tight, flared jeans over her worn red sneakers. Kagome was still worried about Leo and Christi, but decided to enjoy this breakfast, even though the eggs were a little…crispy. The bacon and juice were quite delicious she found though. Once finished she asked Sango,

"What should I do about clothes? Brushing my teeth? sniffs And a shower?"

"You can borrow my clothes, my toothbrush, and take a shower with my shampoo and soap," Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's empty plate and glass, tossing them gently into the sink along with the egg crusted and bacon greased frying pan. Then she disappeared down a paint chipped hallway, banged an old wood door open, moved a squeaky closet open, and reappeared.

"Here, wear this," she said, handing Kagome black flare pants, blue hoodie with a black dragon on the back, and even more worn sneakers. Then she placed a white, thread ripped towel in her arms. "Bathroom is down the hall past my bedroom, oh, and if the water is cold in the hot direction, just bang it with the wrench on the sink."

Kagome nodded and walked down the hallway feeling tested almost. Inside the cold, frost patterned tile bathroom Kagome noticed a bit of mold by the ceiling, but ignored it because this was much nicer in comparison to the larger apartment where 'they' lived. She set the clothes on the porcelain toilet that was actually quite clean, removed her borrowed clothes from last night and threw them on the floor. Soon afterwards Sango could her an insistent banging and giggled to herself.

"Finally!" shouted Kagome's mind as the water began to steam, she stepped behind the lily patterned curtain and enjoyed the warm water that stung her bruise slightly. Carefully she chose the Vanilla shampoo and soap that reminded her of…the cookies she made at the orphanage. It brought tears to her eyes as she remembered all her friends there, and her almost boyfriend Hojo. 'God, why did they make me leave?' she asked the orphanage owner in her mind. Then she forgot it all, turned the shower off, and dried herself while brushing her hair. The clothes fit pretty well, but the sneakers were a little big. She saw Sango had put some underwear too, and thankfully it didn't resemble last night's bikini. Finally, she walked out to hear Sango shout,

"Geez, I thought you died in there! Well, we better get going. Do you need to stop by your house to get your backpack?" she asked picking up a set of car keys that held a sarcastic kitty scowling at the looker. Kagome nodded following Sango downstairs where Sango's white Cadillac lay sleeping in the alley. It growled to life as she started the car and chose 92.3 FM on the radio before popping in a Tupac CD. They sat silently as they pulled up to Kagome's apartment.

Opening the chained fence Kagome walked up to the townhouse, opened the door, listened for noises and walked inside. She ran up, grabbed her backpack and shoved clothes in her duffel bag before running downstairs like a free bird released from its cage…to have the bars incased around it again. There stood Leo, scowling face fierce and rugged face ugly as he grabbed her wrist, shoving her into the wall. Pain arched her bruised arm as he pinned her against the wall, whiskey heavy on his already horrible breath. It was happening, just like she thought it would, and she closed her eyes as someone knocked on the door. Angry, Leo let her go. As she slumped to the floor she heard Sango cry out, "Kagome! Come on, don't want to be late for school!"

Happily Kagome left with her 'tutor' to school and watched a fuming Leo smash a window. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back, she was tired of crying.

At school she got into a fight with Ginger. Kagome didn't lose, but got beat up pretty bad. Kagome refused to let Ginger win even though she beat the crap out of her. Than a teacher came along and broke it up, taking both to the office. Silently the teacher took Ginger into the principal's office, Kagome trailing behind as Ginger's posse began to threaten her with gestures. Ginger fingered her black locks and smiled at the fifty-some principal that ignored the teacher's comments that she started the fight. He turned to Kagome and said, "Ms. Higurashi, this is a respectable school that has rules. I am outraged that you, a newbie, would start a fight with this honorable student, Ms. Chevez. If you don't than I may have you expelled, for now though, you can have a week's suspension. Ginger, stay here, I must talk to you about this incident," said the principal, eyeing Ginger's low V-cut t-shirt, actually, her chest. She nodded like a vixen, both knowing the teacher had been long gone to her class. Kagome nodded and left, hearing stifled moans quickly as she walked out of the school after emptying her locker. Than she walked to Sango's house…


	3. Homes and Gardens

Chapter 3

Kagome sat on the sinking couch for a moment before searching Sango's house for cleaning supplies. She found yellow scrub gloves under the bathroom sink before finding the other necessities over Sango's dryer cabinet that was layered with dust. Gently she blew off the grey dust bunnies to see the labels of detergent, toilet bowl cleaner, and some more things covered with a thin layer of soft dust. Her face shriveled as she sneezed, eyes tearing gently before she began in the bathroom.

The curtain was crusted with minerals from the iron contained in their water system. Kagome decided to throw it out; the look disgusted her before so she figured she could buy one later. Next, she scrubbed the dirty tub till it shone, even though it was a yellowish shine. Then the frost tiled floor began to shine proudly, the tub's lion paws shone their gold paint as well. However, the toilet was another story…she scrubbed it hard and long until finally it looked…what's the word?...humane. Only another hour later it looked clean and smelled like the night during rainfall. Silently she stared proudly as if she was Hercules and just rescued his wife from Cerebrus. Suddenly she realized…she had just spent two hours on the tiny, little bathroom…and still had the rest of the apartment to go…how…would she…finish?

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned as she stuck her hand in the old, fishy-looking water clinging in the kitchen sink. Quickly she snagged the plug, hitting some unidentifiable food. She moaned at the touch as the dirty water drained and she filled the other side with clean, fresh water, dousing it with lemon fresh washing soap. Although it was old and soft, some of the food had crusted and she scraped about ten while breaking two. However, the nice sparkling glasses grinned back at her when she finished.

An hour later the small kitchen was clean and stained with a lemon smell lingering in the air. Sango's counters were clean and sterile, the fake wooden table shone as proudly as an old, antique, and the floors were actually white. Kagome had developed a sweat long ago, but now her fingers were quite pruned and she smelled almost too sterile. For a moment she stayed on the slouching couch watching the blank, black television. She had also developed a headache awhile ago with all the bathroom chemicals. After a moment she decided to finish the cleaning later and turned on the small television before placing her head on the right arm of the couch and closing her eyes briefly.

"KAGOME!" screamed a high feminine voice, and the slam of groceries on the counter accompanied. Shuddering Kagome woke up, holding her head, feeling ill. Sango stood amazed at her clean…not clean…CLEAN house. Only the living room was still messy, but she could fix that. Quickly, Sango walked over to a moaning Kagome and asked, "Did you clean the house while I was at work?"

"Yeah…wait…I was wondering, don't you already have a job at Dionysus?" Kagome asked, her palms holding her forehead.

For a moment Sango sat stunned before answering Kagome's question, "Well, I work at Barnes and Noble during the day. Kind of odd that I sell cappuccino in a calm bookstore and dance at Dionysus during the night, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Kagome moaned.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked looking closer at her on the sinking couch.

"My head hurts…really bad…" she moaned once more, squinting her eyes even though they were closed.

"Hmm…" Sango thought and remembered the chemicals contained as ingredients in the cleaning supplies, "You probably breathed in too much, here, I'll open a window." Crossing over to where Kagome sat, Sango kneeled into the couch's cushion and pulled harshly on the shifty window. Briefly a wind blew in her face as the air came in and Sango smiled. As she bounced down Kagome rubbed her temple roughly.

"Why don't you go lay in my bed, you've been in there probably since you got the supplies," Sango insisted, grabbing Kagome's forearm and pulling her towards the bedroom.

Softly, she pulled back the soft, blue covers and helped Kagome in before tucking Kagome in like a mother. She was almost tempted to kiss Kagome's forehead like her mother had long ago. A tear slipped from her eyes as she stood up and landed with a gentle splash on Kagome's cheek, but she didn't notice as she left to prepare dinner in the clean kitchen.

Hours later Kagome awoke with a clearer head and a grouchy stomach straining to growl. Smiling she got up and saw Sango sitting at the table, holding her forehead with her forefingers and the others pressed against them in a triangle. Next to her sat a long, tall glass filled with Coke and Jack Daniels Kagome could tell from the empty Coke can and still opened Jack Daniels bottle by the sink. Nearby the glass was a plate with green beans, ham, and macaroni with cheese neatly placed in their separately. Suddenly, she heard a stifled cry come from Sango's mouth and she shivered when Kagome quickly rushed over to hold her shoulders.

"Kagome, I didn't know you were up," Sango moaned looking up regretfully at the worried Kagome, wiping her eyes.

"Shh. Don't worry, what's wrong?" soothed Kagome, sneaking a chunk of ham slyly, but still extremely concerned about her outburst.

"You don't need to worry…"

"Don't say that!" shouted Kagome, interrupting Sango, "You worried about me when you didn't need to, so tell me, please."

"You see…"began Sango, suddenly crying, but then wiped away her eyes and said in a shaky voice, "My parents weren't the best couple…

"Goodnight Twinkle," sighed Saki in a loving, singing way to her seven year-old daughter laying in bed, the little Barney doll clutched to her chest under the Barbie doll sheets.

"Night, mommy," yawned Sango tiredly as she rolled over to her mother, then back to face her night light. The door closed behind her as her eyes slipped close, drifting to dreams of pink swirls and a family dinner.

That night she heard her drunken father walk in the house. Her beautiful, youthful mother argued in a quiet, concerned voice when suddenly Sango's eyes flashed open. She heard a smack followed by a controlled whine of pain. Flinging the sheets back Sango leapt out of bed and walked to her door and opened it slightly. On the floor was her mother who shouted angrily at her,

"Go back to bed!"

Angry for her mother's shout Sango slammed the door. She had been concerned and that was her mother's response? Another whine awoke her from the angry haze as a cry of pain was again heard and scrapes on the floor could be heard in their bedroom. In a torturous echo came the sounds of the springs squeakily loudly in a rhythm, Sango's heart wretched in her body and soul clutched by the hands of regret and hurt. She slid down the wall, holding her ears trying to remove the memory that would forever burn into her mind, tears welling in her no longer innocent eyes. Mommy…

Seeming to almost by hours later she walked out of her room and tiptoed to their bedroom. Her beautiful mother's long black hair was haphazardly lain over her face, snot dripped gently down her nose and tears rolled in fat wet drops across unknowing that her daughter was watching as her mother cried next to her snoring father…

Me: That's so sad. I'll give Sango a Pina Colida for that one.

NEXT TIME ON GANGSTA'S PARADISE:

Kagome is visiting Dionysus once more and meets 'him' again. She learns Miroku's past that restrains him from Sango who protects Kagome from another stalker as Kagome joins Inuyasha's gang. So, what happened to his lover Kikyo?


	4. Ice Queen NO! NOT KIKYO!

Kagome: Man, pale-darkness, haven't talked to you in awhile

Me: Sorry, school and karate has been tiring me out. Sorry people, I'm just going to start the chapter!

Chapter 4:

Kagome held the shivering Sango tightly as she coughed and cried. Sango's muscles were extremely tensed Kagome realized though, as she held her. After a moment Sango softly pushed Kagome away and wiped her eyes to stand up.

"I'm fine, it's not a big deal anymore. My mom died a year later and my father never, ever touched me. He died in a gang shooting a few years ago, though as he walked home one night. He was 40, I was 18, so that was almost 13 years after mom died. He was a good dad, but an abusive husband," she remarked standing beside an open window that blew billowed curtains softly. A soft shiver went through her as one blue curtain brushed against her skin. "Come on, the food is getting cold Kagome," she said smiling at her before seating across from her to eat. She ate some of the meat and took a sip from her Coke and Jack Daniels. Kagome followed her movements and began to ate, although she skipped the suddenly sickening ham. The homemade macaroni and cheese tasted great and Kagome was relieved to find her Coke was sober.

"Sango, do you know the deejay at Dionysus at all? I saw him looking at you last night," Kagome asked, shoving some food in her mouth. She gaped up at Sango who had just snapped a metal fork in half.

"That…PERVERT! Yeah, I know him!" she shouted, looking up at the ceiling. "He is one of Inuyasha's friends. He use to have a girlfriend named Stephanie, one of the previous dancers who was a slut. She put out for almost any guy. Those are the girls he usually goes for though. I'm sure he just sees me as a challenge, especially after being dumped."

"He was dumped?" asked Kagome, grinding her teeth unconsciously.

"Yep. Stephanie wanted to chase after Inuyasha, but then went with Naraku instead because Inuyasha rejected her offer. The worst part is….well nevermind. Hey, do you wanna watch a movie? I rented Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights and Save the Last Dance, of course!" she cheered happily, placing the dishes in the sink after throwing the leftover food in the trash and grabbing a bag of Sour Cream' n' Onion potato chips along with a regular Coke can. Kagome followed her quickly, eager to accept the moment's excuse to hold off uncertain questions. Sitting against the couch both of them pigged out on the food, watching the love stories unfold. Afterwards both of them were angry to find out they had finished both movies, and although it was 11:30 p.m. Kagome was not ready to go to bed besides the fact she was suspended from school for the fight. 'Oh, crap!' she thought, remembering the bruises on her body she probably had.

"Oh, no!" shouted Sango jumping up as she followed Kagome's eyes to the VCR's clock. Running to the bedroom she appeared again in her great, big trench coat. "Sorry, Kagome, I'm running late. I'll see you later!"

"Wait, I don't have school tomorrow cause I got in a fight so can I come with you?" she jumbled in a quick sentence shoving Sango's larger sneakers on her small ones.

"What happened? Wait, yeah, sure, but tell me the story as we run to Dionysus, okay?" she asked running down the apartment steps and out the creaking door to the cool weather outside. Both began to jog and walk off and on continuously as they made their way to the club while Kagome explained her situation at school.

"Ginger McCormick is still there? God, I thought she would have joined Naraku's gang a long time ago. Or become a prostitute for one of the others. She had an abortion her freshmen year, ya know? I was a senior then," commented Sango as they approached a corner dimly lit by another flat's porch light. Passing by the house swiftly Sango reached inside her pocket to remove a lanyard that was joined to a silver clasp holding her Dionysus Vixen ID Card. She flashed it towards Kouga who admitted her when a shorter, stockier man stepped up from behind him, gently stopping Sango and Kagome.

"Yes…Mr. Pompei?" she asked questioning her pronunciation of the new bouncer's last name, "Excuse me, but I'm running late here for work." Yet, as she pushed forward he applied more force to stop her, a gentle crease appearing across his forehead that was revealed since his brown hair was spiked up. A golden hoop earring shook in his ear as he spoke.

"Call me Shippo, Ms. Sensai. It seems your friend here does not work here, and I would like to know if she's on the list here or not?" he asked pulling out a purple fluorescent clipboard from Kouga as he placed it against his teal hoodie. "Her name?" he asked slowly, ready to flip the pages.

"Kagome Higurashi…please, sir, she's my friend and…"began Sango, but Shippo put up two fingers to silence what she was saying. As he flipped through a frown developed on his small, tan lips. Suddenly he looked up, pursing his lips he began to tell her about her missing name when a medium height man appeared beside Kagome and nodded to Shippo.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Ryu, please excuse me," stated Shippo allowing them in the club that was busy with noise and warm with body heat. Inside the club was a new theme called 'Ice Storm' with fog machines on full blast making it barely perceptible in the place. Dancers wore blue frost bikinis with fake diamonds and silver incrusted on them and thin blue sheets of see through cloth draped over their bodies. At the current moment the deejay slid his dark grey Sean John sweater sleeves up before placing on a disk which played Vanilla Ice's Ice, Ice Baby. Dancers bounded together and danced with people they didn't know while collecting phone numbers to hopefully find a date. Sango once more grabbed Kagome as they maneuvered between the crowds, but Kagome regretted the chance to see who was wearing the black hoodie. Swiftly Sango waved to the deejay whose eyes widened and seemed ecstatic about her hello. Trying to ignore his happiness she took a key from her coat and forced it into a rusty lock that held the chain which tightened the thick, plush curtains to the changing room. She grunted for a moment before shoving the layers beside and walking to the dressing room door to place on a similar costume, although her costume was more intricate. Her costume was ice blue and the same, but a large headdress with sharp, metallic pikes that bent up then down sharply was placed on her head to cover her hair. Then she applied blue makeup against her face and Kagome helped hold her hair back as Sango fixed the shades of blue on her skin. Looking up, her entire skin was blue from the neck to head, and any other revealed skin. She was the main attraction tonight called the 'Ice Queen'. Kagome was astonished by the cold beauty she formed, in her unsmiling glory before her stoicism was interrupted by a slight smile. Slowly she led Kagome out of the dressing room and both were greeted by Rin.

"Oh, Sango!" shouted Rin suddenly at seeing her, both hands flying above her head in worry, "We have some trouble with the whole Blue Crystal Dancers sequence tonight. One of the background dancers got sent to the hospital after overdosing. Do you have anyone that could fill in? It starts in fifteen minutes," said Rin hurriedly, her mouth panting a bit. Sango's eyes opened at the sudden problem before placing her blue hand to her mouth. Then coming up with an insane, unbelievable idea she grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Just give me ten minutes Rin," she called from the dressing room. Shoving Kagome in the green chair before the lit mirror, Sango hurriedly began to apply makeup while asking Kagome, although she had already started, "Do you think you could cover? I can show you the moves quickly?"

"What?" asked the freaked out Kagome. She had never even worn a bikini before or attended dances. All she knew at that moment was, thank god the makeup was blue so people wouldn't see her blush. Slowly she said yes as Sango applied fake eyelashes with stick-on crystals around her eyes just like Sango's were, except smaller. Then she pulled Kagome's hair back into a high ponytail that she sprayed heavily with blue hair dye. Swiftly as she finished the lipstick she had Kagome pull on a blue bikini like the other girls, but her see-through material was not only draped like a skirt, but some was place in her hair, like a ribbon with dark blue bands pulled up to her biceps. Finally done Sango whistled at her work, almost laughing at the almost purplish haze around Kagome's cheeks. "Kagome, I wanna show you how to shake your hips and body, and how to move your body slowly with purpose so when you follow the girl beside you, you can understand how," said Sango starting to dance in front of Kagome. Seeing Kagome's sudden tension she helped by placing her hands on Kagome's hips to help her. As soon as Kagome felt the rhythm Sango had helped her with a loud knock came on the door followed by Rin's voice, "Sango! You got five minutes to get to the stage!" Hurriedly Sango gripped Kagome's already sweating hand, to which she hoped the makeup wouldn't run even though it was suppose to stay on long and not rub together. Approaching the dimly lit stage, Kagome noticed that for once everyone was silent. She followed her neighboring dancer named Lauren who she was supposed to follow. Rin had on earphones listening to the other workers on set who were preparing the dramatic music. Swiftly they set the area, all dancers in place, lights dimmed to blue, and curtain slowly rising. Before the curtain moved they were all posed when they heard the music begin then the curtain lifted.

Mist flowed from the smoke machines as Sango approached the front like a true queen, her hips swaying slightly and her eyes focused on nothing and everything. Everyone watched as she danced, her eyes staring straight ahead as she began to spin on her high heels lifting her arms up and down as the other dancers began to spin. Sango quickly leapt in the air and landed on one of the ice boulders placed in the front. All of the crowd gasped as she posed there, her arms opened wide and her eyes closed faced to heaven. Luckily, the other dancers didn't have to do any acts like that and Kagome followed Lauren who jumped in the air and did a mid-air split which somehow Kagome managed to accomplish followed by a running up to Sango's figure still on the boulder. Suddenly as the music was switched Sango's head jerked down and she bounded backwards using a cartwheel to land next to the dancers ending it with her eyes open. She began to do normal dancing and the male crowd was delighted to see the Ice Queen shake her hips and butt rhythmically. Kagome followed the dancer again as they began to do this before switching to a jump in the air and landing on their front toes on the right leg.

Inuyasha looked up at the dancers from his position in the crowd noticing the struggling Kagome, because even though she had performed perfectly he could see the anticipation in her eyes. They were a bit wide and fearful which would be fine in this act, but hopefully if she performed onstage again she could go without it. For a moment his mind growled at the idea of the other men watching her dance, because even though she was new, she could dance like any practiced seductress. He almost admitted to himself she was quite beautiful before he saw Naraku holding Kikyo around her bare waist. Swiftly he became very close to them.

Then they bowed as Sango twirled around to face them, almost breaking her stoicism at seeing Kagome's tired form before as she began to dance towards them, her arms moving constantly. Before picking Kagome, as the normal sequence had, she picked Lauren's hand and together both of them did a dancing battle before Sango won and shoved Lauren away, which was part of the script. Dancing towards Kagome she brought her into a close embrace and as they twirled around Sango whispered in her ear, "In a moment I'm going to shove you, I won't do it hard, just fall gracefully and land on the ground softly, you don't have to fall like normal, you can shrink down if you want, okay." Briskly, not a moment later, Sango shoved and Kagome fell down softly like a wilted flower. Everyone was awed by Sango's performance as she advanced on the remaining dancers who backed away from her and so she turned to the front, her hips swaying slightly before opening her arms wide and thrusting them together. The lights went out as soon as the sound was heard and everyone panicked before they came back on slowly, but Sango and the remaining dancers were gone and replaced by ice statues. Kagome and Lauren lay there like dead dolls as the curtain was pulled down. As she opened one eye to find the others standing around her, Kagome stood up and looked at everyone who were complaining about the sticky body paint. She trudged up to Sango who was removing the heavy headdress grudgingly.

"Hey, Sango, what was the story of that dance anyway?" she asked itching her arms and forehead.

"Our writers here say that is the short tale of an Ice Queen who appears during winter to her small village of followers to find the strongest two of her disciples staying there wish to overtake her and become the Ice Queens. So, she pretends to enjoy time with them before thrusting them into oblivion and she advances on her other disciples who sink away in fear before she transports them back to her home for discipline. And that's about it," she remarked, taking two warm clothes and handing one to Kagome to wipe the paint off. Happily both wiped away until the cloth began to actually reapply the blue. Finally removed of the makeup all the dancers sighed with relief of the dried paint before using some more clothes to eliminate the small bits remaining. Sango did this quicker than the other girls because now she had to switch into the usual Ice Storm dancing outfit and climb the ladder to her cage. Before leaving though she turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, I have to work now, but you can probably go dance with the crowd if you want or hang with Miroku. He wouldn't mind. I'll see you in about two hours, though. Later, Kagome," she said giving her a hug before going back to her dressing room and then remembering Kagome was still in the Ice Dancer's costume, sheepishly waved her in. "Sorry, I forgot your clothes were in here." Quickly Kagome dressed as Sango redid her outfit and makeup before both of them left. Kagome waved to the tired Sango before walking onto the dance floor and leaning against a wall near Miroku who switched the song to 50 Cent's Candy Shop. For a moment she closed her eyes, even though that is probably unsafe before she heard a shrill scream.

Opening her eyes quickly and jumping she saw the deejay scramble over his music to be by a crowd had gathered followed by the new bouncer Shippo. Racing over there in worry and wonder Kagome saw the Inuyasha pound Naraku square in the nose as the similar figure, Kikyo, pulled against Inuyasha's punching arms. Everyone went, "OH!" when Kikyo punched Inuyasha hard in the face, and although he didn't falter it was still unbelievable she had hit him that way and went unharmed. Police were ramming through the crowd and Inuyasha abruptly left in the shadows as Kikyo helped a broken-nosed Naraku stand up. Then Naraku left with Kikyo as the crowd helped to interfere with the police by accident. Once the police got there no one could recall what happened because they knew if they found out Inuyasha was in the fight he would be taken to jail and Shesshomaru would be beyond pissed.

Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the club into the alleyway to find he had disappeared. Turning around she accidentally bumped into Naraku. For a moment she was confused, because wasn't he just with Kikyo? He began to grasp her wrist and pulled her close.

"Hello, there. I hear you're new around here. What's your name darling?" he asked slyly, his fake silver coated teeth showing.

"Why do you care?" she asked, trying to pull away from him.

"Because, you look like a good working girl to me. Do you like men? Or money?" he asked skimming over her body which thankfully was covered by baggy pants and a hoodie. Yet, she still felt dirty, like he had X-Ray vision. Grimly she said, "Please, let me go. I have to go speak to Miroku." She made up the lie, but didn't care, she just wanted to leave.

"Oh, he can wait," noted Naraku, placing a cool hand against her cheek. Her mind screamed to hit him, to do anything, but she just for some reason couldn't, perhaps she was being too weak, but she couldn't bring herself to. Yet, once he brought his face close to her face, she panicked and kicked him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain as she ran inside, terrified to look back, unknowing that a shadow had seen the way Naraku had looked at her. The shadow had just argued with her ex when she advanced towards the evil Naraku. For a moment they argued before she kissed him, wrapping her legs around him and they did it against the wall in the back alley. Inuyasha couldn't watch and hated the moans he heard as he walked into the club. Inside was Kagome still shaken up and when she saw a dark figure he noticed she shrunk against the wall and shuffled away. "Kagome?" he asked in a low voice so she wouldn't move further away.

"Yeah, who is it?" she asked moving towards the crowds. He walked forward and pulled his black hood off. She instantly recognized his silver hair, but she still was afraid of him. He glared at her for being so obvious about her fear and she saw that glare. Swiftly she ran from him into the crowd. Suddenly he felt guilty about frightening her. Inuyasha followed her into the crowd and tried to grab her arm when she walked up to Miroku who leaned over to hear her. Miroku nodded at her and grabbed a folding chair under his desk to set beside the deejay's area. She sat down and watched the night as Inuyasha watched her.

"Kagome!" shouted Sango as she climbed down from her cage, sweat dripping from her workout before she ran over to see how Kagome was.

"Oh, Sango, I'm fine. Just sitting here with Miroku, right?" she asked him as he put the music discs away and disinfected his working tools.

"Yep," he said, winking at Kagome and flashing Sango a toothy smile. Sango rolled her eyes before telling Kagome to wait a moment so she could change. So, once more Kagome waited, occasionally helping the staff to clean the dirty club. As she waited with Miroku he looked over at her, "Hey, Kagome. Would you mind if I took Sango out for dinner? I could have my buddy walk you home? He's really nice and not one to take an opportunity, ya know?" he asked. Kagome said, "Sure, why not." Deep down she was a little terrified, but watched as Sango reappeared and Miroku raced up to ask her out. At first Sango seemed to refuse, but then after some intense begging she agreed. Kagome was once more left alone as she waited for Miroku's buddy who was quite uncomfortable about meeting her again.

Inuyasha walked up to her, "I suppose I have to babysit you. Again," he said a little bored. She looked up at him and glared, as she remembered the look he gave her before, "Well, I'm SORRY! I can walk myself home, thank you!" Quickly without looking back she walked away from him and out into the night before remembering Naraku's earlier visit in the alley. In the dim lights she walked the streets when suddenly a 'Boo!' was heard in her ear. She screamed to find Inuyasha standing a few feet in front of her. Gasping for breath she cursed him mentally before walking on.

"Come on, stop being stubborn. I know about Naraku's earlier visit. If anything happens, you can always tell my posse. We'll take care of some of his people then," he said walking beside her.

"What does it matter? What about Kikyo, why didn't you take care of him for her?" she asked. She knew it was the wrong thing to say as he stopped and clenched his bruised jaw.

"That was a different situation and none of your goddamn business, so shut the hell up," he said glaring straight at her. Without meaning she realized her bottom lip had begun to tremble from his words, so she bit it. Silently she walked a little bit longer with him before the friction between them made her afraid. Deciding in a split second she ran away from him, no matter how stupid she looked, and although she had raced across the street, opposite the right direction, she ran. She ran and ran until she was caught amongst abandoned semi trucks in a closed company lot. Crying she sat there until fear gripped her. Looking around she ran again, but this time, in the right direction before bumping into a pissed off Inuyasha.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed grabbing her arm as she rushed past, holding her tight. "Don't run, I'm not going to hurt you," he remarked as he pushed her towards him in a hug, which was more to contain her than comfort her. She shivered and tensed beneath him and he felt her ready to run at any chance. "Please, don't be afraid of me," he said, still holding her. Soon she relaxed a little bit before lightly pushing him away and returning to her walk. He walked beside her and they continued to the door. Still afraid of him she waved before walking in when his hand clasped the closing door. Looking up at him in question he nodded her in before following her inside. Then he turned to lock the door.

Oh! Inuyasha and Kagome alone in a house! I wonder what will happen! Hehee!

Sorry, I was going to continue this, but I'm getting a little headache, so till next time!


	5. Midoriko

Thanks to all of my commenters like: dontshoot, Kirsten, The Forgotten Child, ShadeyMike, RayneWolf, Inuyasha's gf, and BebeLemon. All of your comments keep my writer's block at bay…hehee…well, sometimes. And Shy (Sorry, no lemon yet, besides I might screw it up if I do)

Chapter 5

"So, um, what do you do for a living?" asked Kagome after returning from the bathroom in froggy pajamas to see a drowsy Inuyasha yawning on her couch (I just yawned, too. I feel your pain Inu!) She wasn't sure what else to say, but it seemed like a pretty good conversation starter.

"I'm a mechanic at a stupid car station, nothing else. How about you? Or are you going fill in as a Dionysus dancer?" he asked leaning against the couch's arm as Kagome laid her legs on the other side of the couch.

"Nope, I'm a senior in highschool, if I don't drop out," she said, yawing in rhythm with him.

"Wait," he said looking over at her, "You're only 18!"

"No," she said sheepishly, and as he suddenly relaxed thinking she meant she was held back once or twice she continued, "I'm only 17." He jerked back up and said, "Holy crap, you really should watch out at Dionysus for guys, you're still pretty young for them."

"How are old are you?" she asked Inuyasha as he realized how young she was.

"I'm 22 years old," replied Inuyasha as his eyes gently close falling asleep.

"When did you become Midoriko's leader?" asked Kagome, allowing her legs to stretch out a little more, unnoticing how close she was to touching him now.

"At 16 when my brother Shesshomaru started Dionysus and promised Rin he'd stop being a gangster. No one argued with him because he's sacrificed himself plenty of times for the gang, his whole body is covered with scars," noted Inuyasha as he drifted deeper into the couch's arms.

"Wow, 6 years. Do you have any girls in the gang or not?" she asked, curious because she never knew if gangs had girls or if it went boy gang, girl gang.

"What?" he asked falling into a comatose state.

"Maybe I'll join," she said jokingly as she fell asleep, not noticing his awakening by her comment. He looked over a moment before getting up. Gently he laid her in a more comfortable position before placing a blanket over her and snuggled into a sleeping bag he set on the floor, right under the couch and fell asleep. (Me want bed drools)

"Unn…," moaned Kagome rolling to the side and snuggling against the couch, nuzzling it. Then felling a wedgie she pulled it while trying to regain a comfortable position when she fell over the side.

"UGH!" cried Inuyasha as Kagome jerked up from him feeling embarrassed, although not too much since she was still sleepy. Slowly she lifted her body up and realized her awkward position as he glared up at her. Both her arms were outside his chest and her one knee was bent between his legs. Not to mention her face was inches from his and suddenly she heard the door close and both of them looked up to see Sango with Miroku, both staring.

"Um…did we…interrupt?" asked Sango, trying not to laugh as Miroku gave the thumbs up grinning. Both of them turned bright red at their indication before Kagome jumped up and leaned against the couch, preparing to fall asleep again before looking up.

"Oh, and exactly where have you two been, "she said, peering over at the VCR's clock, "…For two hours?"

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'm not laying on top of my date," sneered Sango playfully. Miroku had an enlightened look on his face which Sango noticed and slapped away. Kagome and Inuyasha both shrieked out, a bit tiredly too, "IT WASN'T A DATE!" Inuyasha crankily turned over and snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag and Kagome ignored the couple who laughed.

"See ya, Sango!" cried out Miroku after giving Sango a light kiss on her cheek as he walked down the stairs and outside. Sango blushed slightly before she walked down the hall and plopping on her bed to sleep even though in four hours she'd have to get up for work.

Kagome grumbled as the sun rose in to blind her for a moment as she got up. Once more she completely forgot Inuyasha was there and stepped on him by accident, then in shock, tripped and fell on top of him. He cursed her again after crying out. "Well, maybe you should move dog boy!" she said suddenly choosing a random thought as he growled at her. Meaningfully she shoved him as she stood up to grab some breakfast, consisting of Cookie Crisp and peanut butter toast sprinkled with cinnamon. She was about to eat her toast after her cereal when she realized Inuyasha had eaten it and was trying to make a copy. "Hey! You stole mine!" she whined, jumping from her chair and swiped the toast as it popped up and was going to shove it into her mouth as Inuyasha reached across her body for it. They continued to argue as Sango reappeared, yawning in her Strawberry shortcake pajamas. "Um…." Sango remarked, raising her eyebrow ROCK style and smirking. At the moment Kagome's back was pressed against the sink counter and Inuyasha had suddenly leaned over her body to where her hands held behind her head the piece of toast. "Should I leave the house now?" she asked. Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's sudden spontaneous action and gave him the toast before sitting down quietly. Then Sango happily made herself a bowl of cereal, still sleeping a bit.

"Kagome, I'm going to work now and since Inuyasha doesn't have to today both of you can bond together," she remarked grabbing her car keys and locking the door behind her as Kagome gulped and looked at Inuyasha who had passed out on the couch after breakfast. Well, whatever she thought and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower at the speed of light. She wasn't even in there for ten minutes when she rushed out to the hallway and ran to Sango's room to change. Feeling safe she dropped the towel and proceeded to her bag full of clothes. She pulled out a white t-shirt from seven years ago when she was on a soccer team. Gratefully she also had a white hoodie since she was accustomed by now to have one as a second skin. Then as she placed the socks and underwear she had chosen a creak was heard and she froze, slowly turning around and almost screamed. A sleepy Inuyasha stood there staring at her and his eyes turned big as he realized what he was seeing, but before he could appreciate the awkward moment Kagome ripped the comforter off Sango's bed to cover herself and threw her right foot rollerblade she had hidden in her bag at him. (I figured rollerblades are harder than shoes, hehee) Inuyasha cried in pain before closing his eyes which gave her the chance to shove the door.

Inuyasha sat for a moment on the couch and felt dazed because he figured Kagome would look like Kikyo if her face resembled Kikyo's. Instead of Kikyo's stick thin figure, Kagome had curves because although she had a slim waist she also had the cursed child-bearing thighs. Actually that gave him an idea…wait! He slapped his forehead and called himself Miroku mentally before he looked up and saw a silent Kagome. Her hair was still wet a bit and stuck to her hoodie as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Um…sorry," said Inuyasha as the image flashed to his mind again and he blushed ever so slightly. Kagome nodded and brushed her hair for a moment and watched the VCR clock for about ten minutes before she asked him, "What should we do today?"

"Huh?" he asked taken off guard, "Would you like to meet the gang?" He just popped out the question because he wasn't sure what else to do. For a moment Kagome's brown eyes got a little wide from surprise and then she said, "Yeah, I would like to meet them."

"Okay, well, we should go now then," he said standing up and putting his boots on. Kagome quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

"Are they nice?" she asked, suddenly nervous to meet gangsters.

"Sure," he said although he wasn't sure at all, he had only helped them once in a while and never conversed with them outside gang meetings.

"What are their names?" she asked as they turned a corner.

"Well, there are a lot, but my most trusted of the posse' are Ryan, Elvon, Mario, Jaja, Phillipe, and Yan," said Inuyasha counting on his fingers.

"Is Jaja a girl?" asked Kagome wondering.

"No, Jaja is a very masculine guy actually. He's a foreign exchange student from India as is Yan from Japan, but Yan quit school and decided to stay here with his girlfriend Brittney. Phillipe is an ex-actor from New York, Ryan is a former convict from Minnesota, Mario is a computer hacker, and Elvon was a former mafia member in Georgia. Quite a wide variety, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah…" Kagome said becoming worried.

"Hey, guys," Inuyasha said waving at the gang that had assembled quickly at his voice. A rough, red carved table sat in the center of a garage that seemed pretty normal, but inside those little gas containers and tool boxes were different weapons ranging from grenades to a thin knife Yan had bought in Japan. All of them sat on red fold out chairs and turned a dim black light on revealing writing on the wall and on each other's foreheads. Inuyasha actually had yellow streaks right above his ears in his hair though, and the others had two circles on their foreheads. Kagome was a little freaked out, but she sat quietly.

"I just wanted to introduce all of you to Kagome," started Inuyasha. Kagome waved nervously at the men and Inuyasha named them counterclockwise from where he sat. First was Phillipe, he wore a black trench coat and black slacks that accentuated his intense blue eyes. Ryan next to him had similar tightly, curled blonde hair, but had larger eyes and a wife beater on. Jaja had baggy fuzzy pants and a fuzzy coat with a large cold chain around his neck, where you could see his muscles bulge. Yan wore a red wine dress shirt and black slacks with his black hair tied back into a ponytail. Mario had a big blue t-shirt with Sean John written in white and black, silver shined pants with his thick black boots tapping the floor. His brown eyes resembled those of a cute panda, but his height resembled a standing bear. Lastly, Elvon sat in a big black jacket, his blue jeans loose around his feet.

"Hello, Kagome," they all said together. For a moment or two the room went silent before Elvon leaned forward, his hands pointed to make a steeple as he said, "Inuyasha, a new gang has come."

"What? Is there a problem?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes catching the light as they narrowed.

"Yes," started Yan as he, too, leaned forward, "It seems this new gang, the Ten Leviathan, find that they should become the strongest gang here and have been eliminating leaders of the other ones. It seems all they have left to defeat is us, Midoriko."

"They defy us!" shouted Inuyasha, his eyes flaring in anger as he stood up, his hands shaking against the table. No one had dared defy Midoriko during its existence long ago, not even with Inuyasha whom had destroyed the lives of previous gangs when they tried to rise against them.

"Yes, Inuyasha, they do. Not to mention they have gained the support of Naraku as well along with his herd," stated Mario, not caring to lean forward at all.

"Since Kikyo is on Naraku's side are the terms of protecting her future as important as before?" asked Ryan a bit angrily.

"Of course!" growled Inuyasha and next to him Kagome cringed, because she had thought perhaps he felt something, but obviously not. She bit her lip as he continued, "Kikyo will be unhurt as always! But that does not mean you can't hurt the people around her!"

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you could be so f&king heartless," commented the party boy Jaja.

"WHAT?" cried out Inuyasha clenching his fists tighter.

"You introduce your hoe like she's important and then tell us and her that you would risk your life for another one. Cold, man. Cold. I've never done that to any of my girls," he finished, shaking his head.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was shaking from embarrassment, but she didn't know what to do, how could she get home without him? Another second passed by in silence as Inuyasha sat down and the tension mounted.

"We'll settle the score when needed, I'll see all of you later at Dionysus," stated Inuyasha as he stood once more, grabbing Kagome's hand. She withdrew it quickly to which a guy started to boo Inuyasha when Mario elbowed him as a tear streaked her cheek. Luckily it was dark which Kagome blessed as she walked in front of him.

"Sorry about them…" started Inuyasha as he walked outside with her.

"I liked them. You should be the one apologizing," she said ignoring him.

"What?" he asked getting a headache suddenly at her words.

"Never mind," she mumbled, "Come on, can we just go."

"No!" he shouted looking at her.

"Fine, I'll walk myself," she remarked remembering the way home as she looked down the street. Only five blocks or more she decided ignoring the fuming Inuyasha.

At home she wouldn't open the door for him until Sango came home and he ran inside, although Kagome was already eating lunch. She was finishing her glass of berry Kool-Aid when Inuyasha started yelling at her trying to argue as Sango went to her bedroom for a nap.

"Inuyasha," she said for a moment as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"What?" he asked sneeringly. Kagome was tempted to tell him to either bite her or kiss her ass, but decided to remain quiet.

"Nothing, could you go home or sleep, or pass out in some alley way and have your head shaved, oops, did I say that out loud?" she said walking past him to the couch.

"No, talk to me, say something," he said sitting next to her. She looked at him and said, "What?"

"SOMETHING!" he shouted, seething.

"NO!" she screamed back facing him angrily. So this continued for a good fifteen minutes when Sango screamed, "SHUT UP! Or both of you will force me to do something!" Ah, quiet spread throughout the house. Then she heard them squabble over the remote. Growling, Sango raised her dying body to the door and walked down the hall, slamming the door closed. The living room was silent immediately, but it was too late…

"I WANT INUYASHA OUT!" she screamed as both tried to appear innocent, sweat drops forming on their foreheads. "AND KAGOME, TAKE A NAP OR SOMETHING!"

Both stared for a moment before Inuyasha slid outside and Kagome smiled at the seething Sango before curling on the couch. Tired, Sango went back to bed.

Hours later Sango returned from her nap roaring in a yawn and saw Kagome staring at the ceiling. "Oh, hey Kagome, sorry about earlier, I was tired," said Sango sheepishly.

"That's okay. Do you have to work tonight?" asked Kagome.

"Nope, I get Wednesday and Thursday off from Dionysus. Yet, we could always have a girls' night out. Hehee," giggled Sango. Sighing in relief that Sango was no longer upset she looked up smiling, "Is that the reason? Or is Miroku working tonight?"

"Both," admitted Sango blushing furiously, trying to keep a frown, but failing. She laughed lightly before turning around, "Hey, Kagome do you need more clothes or will you wear that tonight?"

"I'll wear this. Thanks for the offer though," commented Kagome as she waited for Sango to get ready, placing her cold hands in the white hoodie pocket. Sango came down the hall in a blue oriental designed tank top that tied in the back with a thin blue bow and black L.E.I jeans. Quickly she slipped on some black boots and asked, "Hey, Kagome do you like Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome, sweat dropping.

"Do you like him? Like boyfriend like?" asked Sango zipping the sides up.

"I dunno," replied Kagome standing up next to Sango who pulled on a fur lined black coat.

"Well, he's single," said Sango as they stood outside the apartment and Sango locked the door.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"That's a complicated situation, but I think Inuyasha likes you," said Sango as the wind picked up. Pulling back a stray black hair, Kagome remarked, "It doesn't matter if he still loves Kikyo."

"Kagome…"started Sango again, but Kagome quickly ended it with, "Hey, isn't that Miroku?"

She pointed up ahead to where Miroku stood talking with a dark figure. In hushed tones both seemed to argue back in forth and then Miroku slapped the figure roughly. As the girls rushed up to the quarreling guys they heard Miroku shout, "What are you doing Inuyasha! I feel so sorry for that poor girl! Mario told me everything that happened earlier!" Once Kagome saw the bright goldish eyes of Inuyasha she stopped, knowing exactly who they were talking about. Skidding to a stop she waited as Inuyasha stared up at her and Sango yelled at Miroku for making a scene. Kagome also noticed Inuyasha's long silver hair was gone and replaced by short, spiky silver hair atop his head. Then on his left ear he must have recently pierced it at the top curve with a gold stud. She had to admit the new look captured his raw beauty more which made her mad. 'I hate him!' she said to herself wishing she could burn him to a crisp with just one look. Stiffly she stood there feeling stupid as Miroku and Sango argued like an old couple leaving her an outsider. Gripping the inside of her hoodie she waited on them until Sango looked up, "Hey, Kagome why don't you have Inuyasha escort you tonight? It's couple's night. Only couples in."

"I don't have to…" started Kagome and was interrupted by Inuyasha once more. "I'll escort her," he stated, grabbing her arm and pulling her all the way to Dionysus.

P.S. SORRY FANS! I've had so much homework to do lately since school is almost out. I'll try to get here sooner cause I know how it sucks when people don't update, or they quit like on iridescent-dreams.


	6. First Lady

To all my wonderful fans who give me confidence! I am always in your debt

Chapter 6: Kagome-The First Lady

"Kagome, I'm…sorryaboutearlier," mumbled Inuyasha in a quick sentence as he held her close. She looked up at him, eye to eye and examined his for a moment.

Note- (Sorry, but eyes are personal to me, if I don't like an unrelated guy as a friend or more I don't look them straight in the eyes, it makes me feel vulnerable.)-Note-

"Fine," she said smiling up at him, trying to ignore the vengeful voice that said, 'NO! Tell him to go fk himself and go to Hll as Satan's bch.' This, was the voice that hated Kikyo and wished Inuyasha would profess his undying love for her to become her love slave, basically the illogical voice.

"Thanks, so have you ever had a boyfriend before?" he accidentally blurted out as a conversation starter as he brought her near the dance floor.

"Sort of," she replied, allowing him to lead. "We were buddies for awhile and decided to date, but then we stopped talking to each other. It was awkward so we both, without saying anything, broke up. Kind of like an understanding, but I felt bad when he died in a car accident two years later."

"Sorry, did you like him a lot?" asked Inuyasha pausing before the last step to the dancing area.

"Of course, but more like a brother than boyfriend, so how about you?" she asked, suddenly realizing that obviously it would be Kikyo.

"Actually, I don't feel like dancing tonight," he said, pulling her towards the dinner tables at Dionysus instead. She had barely noticed them, they lined up against the wall with intricate Italian settings and bored waitresses in shorter, Greek goddess-like dresses. It seemed at most they got only five diners a night, or mostly alcoholic drinks. Seriously, the beautiful sideline seemed more like a side dish to the main attraction of dancing. You could easily tell the floor below had a few tables to hold diners, but over the years, they had changed to sitting areas, and now only four tables existed on the second level.

"Okay…"she said, sitting across from him, admiring his black hoodie with a red, blazing demonic angel on front. His army boots tapped the floor impatiently as a red-haired waitress appeared before them, her red hair in tight curls like ancient Greeks were portrayed.

"Welcome to Dionysus Dining, what would you like to eat?" she asked, whipping out a black pad and pen that glowed in the dark.

"Diet Coke," she said, and taking one last look at the menu placed upon the table beforehand, "And the salmon."

"Sushi-style, broiled, grilled, or fried?" asked the waitress looking at Kagome.

"Grilled, please, with fries," she responded, handing the waitress her menu.

"And you sir?" asked the waitress turning on a frowning Inuyasha.

"Huh?" he asked, dazed, like a caught deer.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, tapping her pen.

"Oh, an Irish Car Bomb and filet mignon, medium rare with fries," he said flashing his ID before she could ask. Snatching away his menu she walked off, her white stilettos ruining a bit of the Greek influence.

"Irish Car Bomb?" asked Kagome nervously.

"It's a very, very strong alcoholic drink," responded Inuyasha.

"Oh," she replied.

"Where did you use to live?" asked Inuyasha, suddenly.

"In Bradley-Bourbonnais, Illinois," she said, twirling the straw in her coke as the waitress placed down their drinks. For a moment Kagome stared at the tiny shot laid near Inuyasha, which he drank quickly before ordering another.

"Where, though? Why'd you move here?" he asked.

"My mom and dad abandoned me after I accidentally told my 2nd grade teacher that mommy and daddy sold magic powder. When I told them what I said when I got home from the bus they got upset and locked me in my bedroom. Later, our neighbor who returned from her weekend vacation heard me crying forever and called the cops. I guess the teacher had thought I was talking about something odd, but didn't act on it until the cops went to school to find my parents. A few years ago I realized mom and dad were cocaine dealers. Puffy the magic dragon lived in my house," she said, taking a sip from her drink. "Well, I went to the orphanage in Toronto, New York and was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Poplar. They lived in New York, New York and so I moved there. Mr. Poplar died the day after I arrived in a car accident and Mrs. Poplar married an abusive, alcoholic husband named Leo. Then Sango found me and here I am now. You?"

"My dad and mom were teachers at the highschool, but one day when Shesshomaru turned 17 he was leaving school and heard some punks talking about a bomb. Before he could run inside, the bomb went off. It was planted in the teacher's break room, were mom and dad had gone. He then started Midoriko, teaching those punks, Pussy Cats a lesson. With only him and his three best friends, Torque, Aidan, and Kevin, Midoriko easily took over the hood. I was raised by Aidan and his girlfriend Lauren when Shesshomaru was too busy. Otherwise I sat next to Shesshomaru on a warm, sinking chair with a thick afghan wrapped around us in the winter. One night Shesshomaru came home different, though. That was the night he met Rin. She had been attacked by a new gang called Brass Balls and he took them on alone. Although he won, his arm was bleeding and a bullet went through his right ear. Rin was a studying nurse and helped him home. He explained he couldn't go to a hospital because we had no insurance so she did all the dirty work. For days she watched over the both of us. I called Shesshomaru 'mummy' during that time. Then after finding a stash of money by a defeated gang he created Dionysus and left the gang to the top fighter. He forbade me to try, but I did. By Midoriko law, I was the leader. He hasn't spoken to me since," stated Inuyasha, drinking two more Irish Car Bombs during the speech. He almost was slurring by now.

"What about Kikyo?" she asked, biting into her prepared salmon which had come. She figured the context of Kikyo would be safe to discuss as his speech slurred.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, suddenly exploding up from his seat.

"I was just…" she began, nervous. He slammed his hands atop the table before racing off past the scared waitress and through customers. Kagome ran after him, trying to ignore the waitress who called after her for skipping the check. Quickly the waitress stopped as Shesshomaru appeared to whisper in her ear as he watched Kagome run after his little brother.

"Inuyasha! Wait up, don't leave me!" screamed Kagome, trying to catch up with him. Suddenly he tripped and fell over a rock, moaning as he tried to get up.

"Are you all right?" she asked, trying to help him and was swatted away by a fist which accidentally caught her face. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her sudden cry of pain. Feeling such guilt that tore him apart he looked back to see a wide-eyed Kagome whose lip had begun to bleed at the corner. Suddenly she fell back, unconscious from shock or the unconcealed power in his arms, she had fallen deep into darkness and slowly with much care Inuyasha gathered her in his arms to carry her home. At the time, his drunken state only registered his house, though.

"Kagome…"whispered Inuyasha, as he rubbed a wet towel over her forehead. At the moment they were on his La-Z-Boy couch inside his small house. Right now they were on the first floor, in the first room with blue peeling paint and a large television and music system set. A large chair sat across from them near the dining room where a dingy ceiling fan hung above a wooden table with broken chairs. Lastly on this floor was his kitchen with white paint and an old oven, fridge, shutters over his rusty sink, a small creaky sit-in table, and a tiny bathroom added at the back. Outside a loud bark was heard by his brown and white pit bull dog named Max. Upstairs was another bathroom, but bigger and containing a bathtub, along with two bedrooms, one for him and the other an empty one.

"Huh?" asked Kagome, coming to. Seeing Inuyasha she turned away from him, and curled into the alien couch.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. Please…Kagome. I'll tell you what happened…" he said, trying to pull gently on her shoulders.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Leave me alone! I hate you!" screamed Kagome. She shuffled away from him and stared at him with pure hate. He reached forward for her and she slapped his hand away.

"Kagome, let me say my story, please. You don't have to like me or even be nice. Just listen, please," he said, realizing she wouldn't give.

"You see, when I won the leadership of Midoriko, Kikyo was a newcomer here. I was 16 as you know and still in school. She was being stalked by Naraku and I decided to take her under my wing, like you. We started dating soon after and both of us quit school so she joined Dionysus. After awhile she wanted to commit, but then started taking drugs. Then she suddenly was attracted to Naraku. One week when I was away with Midoriko she had an affair with him. When I came back they were in my bed. I kicked him out and ordered her to discuss what had happened with me. She promised to stop sniffing drugs, but that was a lie. Soon after she packed up and left to live with Naraku. The first night at Dionysus and you met me I was asking her to come back. She said no. I loved her, but obviously I'm not her dream," said Inuyasha, relaxing away from Kagome.

"Do…you like me?" she asked, chewing her lip.

"Yes," he replied, looking straight at her nervous eyes. She blushed feverishly and sat still, as though every bone in her body resonated with her loud, beating heart.

"How can you like us both?" she asked, looking straight at him for an answer.

"I like you because of you and Kikyo because of who she can be, but besides that, she saved me from one of Naraku's men," he said at her, looking completely sober. "For that I owe her."

"Fine. If we can't be together because you loved Kikyo first, I'll be your best buddy. I'll sign up for Midoriko," stated Kagome looking up at Inuyasha intently.

"No, it's dangerous. I don't care if I make you hate me, I will not allow you to sign," he said stubbornly.

"Then you force me to join Naraku," replied a stone cold Kagome. For a moment Inuyasha fumed at the sudden idea of losing Kagome. 'I won't lose her, she's different. And although I hate to admit it, she can't make it alone,' thought Inuyasha as he pondered.

"Fine, you can be part of the gang," he said angrily.

"Thank you, boo bear," she said smiling.

"What?" he shrieked at a smug Kagome who wagged her finger at him. Ignoring her playful happiness he said, "We need to give you a nickname though…hmm…"

"A nickname?" she asked him.

"Yeah, the gang has all their nicknames, mine is White Wolf," informed Inuyasha and suddenly snapped his fingers. "You can be Black Veil," he said cheerfully.

"No Black Panther, or nothing!" she shouted back.

"Fine, Black Panther. Lemme see, you'll have to come to the meeting tomorrow. Since Seven Leviathan is trying to take over. Do you have any experience with weapons, firearms or non-firearms?" he asked her as she looked thoughtful.

"None, however do you know if Yan could teach me some cool weapons? I really like Sais," she said sheepishly.

"Maybe, I've seen him throw a pair around pretty good, so I'll ask. But, I'll have Elvon take you to practice shooting still and have Mario show you how to hack into a normal computer," said Inuyasha. "How's your mouth…I'm so sorry…I'll never forgive myself," he said, looking down at the floor. "It's fine, besides, how could Midoriko's First Lady be wimpy?" joked Kagome. "You don't have to be tough. I can't see you hurting anyone. You could be a brain like Mario," suggested Inuyasha. "We'll see. I'm tired, though for some reason. Can I sleep here…wait where is the bathroom? I have to pee really bad," said Kagome. Laughing Inuyasha pointed her down the hall. She happily ran to relieve her bladder. Coming back she saw him carrying blankets down to the couch. Crouching over a bit he pulled the couch's cushions off and out came the bed. "I figured you'd rather sleep here than in my bed. So, have a good sleep, night," said Inuyasha as he walked upstairs, noticing a stain of yellow in the dark sky.

For hours Kagome lay on the bed for awhile, daydreaming about Inuyasha. Then she felt something she hadn't felt in awhile. She felt safe and warm. Smiling, she closed her eyes and snuggled against the covers as though they were him.

"BOO!" said Inuyasha loudly into Kagome's ear. Screaming as she shoved herself up to smack him in the face.

"I'm going to kick your ass for that!" said Kagome, her eyes bloodshot as she jumped up and ran after him. As they rounded the living room for the billionth time, Inuyasha's door bell rang. For a moment Kagome giggled, but the look on Inuyasha's face made her quiet. Slowly he moved toward the white door where the door bell rang and looked into the keyhole.

BAM! The door was shoved in as five men dressed in teal hoodies with their dark, bald heads shining in the sun pushed against Inuyasha. They shoved as he tried to fight back at them all. He only got three off when the tallest of the group in black pants came from behind and put him in a headlock to cut off his air. Squirming, Inuyasha kicked the tall man in the groin and caught another one running towards him with a quick side kick to the hip (trust me, that's one of the worst places to hit with a side kick). The tall man came back after him as did two other ones with a knife as the final two checked outside to see if anyone was going to see what was going on next door. No one was. So they slammed the door and followed their brethren.

Trying to reach his kitchen, the three runners grabbed him and shoved him against the wall as he kicked. His cheek was bleeding and he was barely breathing from running and being in a headlock. Gritting his teeth the men took turns holding and banging him against the wall. Suddenly as a foot was shoved into his back he wondered where Kagome was.

"Do you know who we are?" asked the biggest one, his voice deep and husky.

"Seven Leviathan." he said, his black eye squinting to look.

"Yep, we'd let you live, but Mr. Tyron would be much more pleased I believe if he saw you in pieces," said the big one as Inuyasha heard the snap of a pocket knife. As he gritted his teeth trying to think of a way out and how to ignore the pain he heard a loud noise which made his captor surprised and accidentally let go. Turning swiftly Inuyasha grabbed the knife without really seeing it and arcing it across the man's body. Trying to ignore the stench of emptying guts he looked for the sound.

Kagome was being cornered by three men with blood splattered on her face. A pistol was between her fingers and she stood in shock, unaware of them, but frightened of what she had done. Quickly she dropped the weapon. Then looking up she saw three men who stood over their newly dead friend's body.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he threw the knife, hitting one in the square knot in the back of his neck. He dropped like a fly, twitching as the two men chose one of them and ran after their choice. Kagome ran as Inuyasha raced head on to the one coming for him.

"OMG! What did I just do! What is wrong with me? I just killed someone…I KILLED SOMEONE!" screamed Kagome's mind as she ran. However the man ran faster and grabbed Kagome tight into a bear hug, crushing her. She couldn't breath as he pressed harder and she struggled. Collapsing into darkness once again, almost like going home she didn't hear Inuyasha strangle the man before picking her up and running to Midoriko HQ.


End file.
